Not Who You Think I Am
by doy.doy
Summary: Watching Death Note past midnight was tiring enough, but since when was Sanada capable of laughing? And since when did Jackal have the guts to slap people? Kirihara didn't know, either.


**Writer's block sucks. I think I might have lost my touch. At least it's summer vacation now! :D  
**

**

* * *

**Kirihara Akaya yawned as he changed into his tennis uniform. Earlier in the morning, he had accidentally poured juice into his cereal instead of milk, then he had almost taken a swimming noodle to school instead of his tennis racket, and after that, he had almost walked to school in his pajamas, before his mother dragged him back inside the house to get changed.

In the changing room, he was about to fall asleep until he heard a voice. "Akaya, you seem to be taking longer than usual getting changed."

Kirihara yawned before turning around to see Sanada smiling at him.

Wait, what?

Kirihara blinked. "..."

Sanada frowned slightly. "Akaya, have you been watching Death Note late at night again?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kirihara shook his head slowly, but said nothing.

"Akaya, don't lie to me," said Sanada gently. "Yagyuu had informed me that there was around a 91% chance that you would be sleeping during tennis practice because of that."

Now it was Kirihara's turn to frown. "How would Yagyuu-senpai know that?" he asked, slowly waking up. "Are you sure you don't mean Yanagi-senpai? You're getting old, Sanada-fukubuchou."

Sanada put on an icy smile. "Old, am I?"

Kirihara shuddered. He had a strange feeling in his gut that he had seen that smile before.

"Akaya," said Sanada. "You know that Renji wouldn't be able to figure things out like you watching Death Note at 1:04 in the morning." Then he paused. "Actually, he would, but he would probably be too busy playing tricks on someone like Seiichi."

Kirihara's eyes widened. "But wouldn't he die if he played a trick on Yukimura-buchou!"

"Buchou? I thought I was the buchou here." Sanada had a confused smile. "Nonsense, Akaya. You should know how much Seiichi loves his gum, and how much Renji likes stealing it from him." He frowned. "That normally ends up with Seiichi falling asleep in the middle of practice. It's not very good for the team, you know." He sighed at the memory. "Someday, I'm going to have to ask Yagyuu just how many times Renji has been slapped by Jackal, along with the number of laps Jackal had assigned him."

"JACKAL-SENPAI SLAPS PEOPLE AND ASSIGNS LAPS?" yelled Kirihara. "DON'T YOU USUALLY DO THAT?"

"Jackal's always been the one to slap, Akaya. I occasionally assign laps, but I normally leave it to him. And why would I slap people?" Sanada looked genuinely confused.

Kirihara sighed uneasily. "Never mind. I think I should start practice now."

oOoOoOoOo

When Kirihara left the clubroom, he earned a large slap from Jackal. "Akaya! What took you so long?" demanded Jackal angrily.

Kirihara looked incredibly fazed by the slapping. "Jackal-senpai, since when did you have the guts to slap people?"

"He's always been like that, stupid," whispered Yukimura, elbowing Kirihara from behind.

"Seriously, you'd think that the brat would try to get to know his teammates," said Yanagi to Yukimura. Yukimura smirked at this.

Kirihara turned to Yukimura. "Buchou, everyone's acting differently today!" he whined. "Even you! You never call me stupid, you'd normally say something like 'Akaya, Jackal has always been like that, are you sure you're okay?' or something!"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Buchou? Are you alright in there? Sanada's the buchou, not me," he said.

Before Kirihara had time to react, Jackal cleared his throat. "Akaya! Seiichi! Renji! 35 laps around the courts!"

Yagyuu's glasses glinted as he wrote in his ever-present notebook. "Watching Death Note past midnight results into Akaya's mind becoming corrupted," he mumbled. "Good data."

Kirihara just stood there in silence before Yukimura and Yanagi dragged him with them to run their laps.

oOoOoOoOo

Once the three were done running their laps, Jackal announced the lineup for the practice tournament they would be having against Hyoutei. "We will be keeping the same lineup as usual," stated Jackal. "So doubles 2 will be the Yukimura-Niou pair, doubles 1 will be the Marui-Yanagi pair, singles 3 will be Yagyuu, singles 2 will be me, singles 1 will be Sanada, and the reserve will be Akaya."

Yukimura panicked when he saw smoke rising from Kirihara's head. "His head is overheating!" he yelled, almost ripping his hair out.

Yanagi bumped him on the head. "You're stupid," he said.

Yukimura scowled. "Shut up!"

"Puri."

"TARUNDORU!" barked Jackal. "Seiichi, Renji, do you really want to run another 35 laps?"

Yukimura and Yanagi quieted down immediately.

Kirihara felt lightheaded. "Isn't the usual line up doubles 2: Marui-senpai-Jackal-senpai, doubles 1: Niou-senpai-Yagyuu-senpai, singles 3: Yanagi-senpai, singles 2: Sanada-fukubuchou and singles 1: Yukimura-buchou?" Although he was confused, he was secretly pleased as to how he remembered the lineup, and a tad bit awed as well.

Everyone stared at him.

"The hell?" Yukimura looked seriously confused. "You know how much I prefer doubles to singles..."

"Now that I think about it, I had never considered playing doubles with Jackal-kun," said Marui. "That's quite an interesting situation to think of, but I think I play best when paired up with Yanagi-kun."

"I'd be a bit overwhelmed playing with Yagyuu, no offense..." commented Niou uneasily. "He confuses me, sometimes..." He paused. "Are you sure you're okay, Akaya? That lineup really doesn't make sense."

"He just stayed up a little too late last night," said Sanada, smiling reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

Kirihara sighed. "How come I'm the reserve? Why can't Yanagi-senpai be reserve or something?" he whined.

"Watch it," said Yanagi. "I'm older than you, so I get dibs on what I want, brat."

"Actually, Jackal and I are the ones to decide the lineups, along with Yagyuu," said Sanada coolly.

Yanagi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kirihara gasped. "Yanagi-senpai! I just noticed!"

Yanagi glared at Kirihara. "What?"

"Your eyes are open!"

Yanagi looked at him weirdly. "Aren't they always?"

"If you want someone with closed eyes, go to Yagyuu or something," said Yukimura. "Heck, you can't even _see_ his eyes because of his glasses."

"Sanada, should I take Akaya to the nurse's office?" asked Niou worriedly. He felt Kirihara's head. "His head is burning slightly, and he's been talking nonsense this whole time."

"No, I'm fine!" protested Kirihara.

Sanada sighed. "Go ahead."

Soon enough, Niou left for the nurse's office, dragging Kirihara behind him. Yukimura and Yanagi scurried along with them.

Sanada turned to Jackal, chuckling in amusement. "This only gives him more of a reason to be in the reserve spot, doesn't it?"

Jackal grunted. "He's too careless."

"Sorry for troubling you, Jackal," said Sanada, giving him an uneasy smile.

Jackal raised an eyebrow. "What for?" he inquired.

"Well, I was the one that gave Akaya the Death Note DVDs, resulting into him staying up past midnight watching them," replied Sanada. "I was curious as to what would happen. I also gave him a fake Death Note."

"..."

"You don't even know what a Death Note is, do you, Jackal?"

"..."

"Well, I feel no need to explain it."

"..."

oOoOoOoOo

"I'm fine, don't worry!" whined Kirihara, as Yukimura and Yanagi dragged him home.

"Akaya, your head is burning," stated Niou, who decided that it would be safe if he had accompanied him home. After all, he was basically Kirihara's babysitter. "I'm worried that your fever will become worse if we don't get you home soon."

"Yeah, what he said," said Yukimura, blowing a bubblegum bubble.

Kirihara's eyes filled with stars. "You mean you guys care for me?"

Yanagi bumped him on the head. "Shut up."

"We all know you care for him," said Yukimura to Yanagi while smirking.

"And you're saying that you don't?" questioned Yanagi, smiling slyly. Yukimura scowled.

"Well I know that I do," said Niou.

Kirihara huffed. "Yukimura-buchou-"

"I already told you, I'm not the buchou!" yelled Yukimura.

Kirihara rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yukimura-senpai, you remind me of Marui-senpai. And Yanagi-senpai reminds me of Niou-senpai. And Niou-senpai reminds me of Jackal-senpai."

"...you're not making sense," said Yanagi, Yukimura and Niou in unison.

"Soon you're going to be saying that Jackal reminds you of Sanada, who reminds you of me," said Yukimura, rolling his eyes.

"And that Marui reminds you of Yagyuu, who reminds you of me," added Yanagi.

Kirihara looked confused. "How'd you know?"

"...you're weird."

oOoOoOoOo

_"...you're weird."_

Kirihara awoke to Marui poking him in the face. "M-Marui-senpai!" exclaimed Kirihara. He sat up and noticed that he was lying in the middle of a tennis court.

Marui blew a bubble. "Took you long enough to wake up. You must have been having a good dream."

Niou elbowed Marui. "It's your fault for giving him the 5 sticks of super sweet gum that caused him to crash," he said.

"Shut up," replied Marui.

Kirihara smiled. "Marui-senpai! You're not talking politely!" he said happily.

Marui nodded slowly. "Yeah... who did you think I am, Yagyuu?"

"Kinda..." replied Kirihara uneasily. "And Niou-senpai! You're not acting like a mother!"

"The hell? I thought we left that job for Jackal," said Niou. Jackal looked offended.

"Niou, 35 laps around the courts," said Sanada from nearby.

Niou rolled his eyes, before proceeding to do so. "Puri."

Kirihara gasped. "Fukubuchou! You're not smiling!"

"...isn't that normal?" questioned Marui, popping a bubble.

"Marui, 35 laps around the courts!" barked Sanada.

"Yeah, yeah." Marui took off to the courts.

Kirihara looked at Yagyuu. "You're not acting like Yanagi-senpai!" he said, pointing.

"...thank you, Akaya-kun," said Yagyuu hesitantly, pushing his glasses up.

"And Yanagi-senpai! You're not being mean to me like Niou-senpai!"

"Did that happen?" questioned Yanagi. He turned to his notebook to calculate the possibilities.

Kirihara nodded. "Yeah! And Jackal-senpai hasn't slapped me or assigned me laps for all this!"

Jackal twitched. "I think Yukimura would have my head if I slapped you..." he commented.

"And Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara turned to Yukimura. "You're not chewing gum like Marui-senpai!"

Yukimura chuckled. "That's nice. By the way, Akaya..."

Kirihara's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

Yukimura smiled. "I think you might like these Death Note DVDs..."

With that, Kirihara fainted.

* * *

**In case you didn't understand it, Marui's personality was in Yukimura's body, Yukimura's personality was in Sanada's body, Sanada's personality was in Jackal's body, Jackal's personality was in Niou's body, Niou's personality was in Yanagi's body, Yanagi's personality was in Yagyuu's body, and Yagyuu's personality was in Marui's body. :D**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
